Dance
by Izzu
Summary: Post series. There's still something he needed to do.
1. Request

Apologies first because this short is highly likely to end up cheesy.

* * *

Dance

By Izzu

o

o

Micchi crept towards Takatora's room as he watched his brother diligently packing his cloths and other things needed for his trip abroad. His heart clenched as he watched his brother silently. Time felt too short. It's only the other day that they managed to reconcile—what with that strange black apple rider and everything.

And just when he start to be able to feel comfortable for being himself... his brother had to go away. To think just a few days ago he would not even bother to try to convince his brother not to leave him behind; because he didn't feel like he deserved it... staying by his brother's side.

Now he can't even do that, since he knows how important it was for _nii-san_ to do his part to fix things on this world. Despite now he realised, there's so much that he wanted to say to his brother. Many things... that were left unsaid for so many years.

"Mitsuzane? What's wrong?"

Micchi jumped, as he tried to hastily wipe away any hints that showed that he had been crying.

"Uh, what?"

Takatora cocked his head towards him. "What were you doing over there?"

Micchi blinked. "Ah... ah? What—I... err, nothing. I just... I thought I wanted to... err, well..." He started fidgeting, not knowing what to do. "I... I'm going out a bit. Yeah... just wanted to tell you that."

His brother stared at him, dumbfounded. "Oh. Okay then..." he said as Micchi hastily excused himself.

xxx

Micchi stopped himself as he reached the compound where Team Gaim's garage was located. His heart started beating rapidly.

It's been a while since he last came here. It wasn't really long, yet to him it felt like ages. This place used to be his second home, yet in an instance of bad choices made and bad outcomes... this place felt like a place that he no longer belonged to.

Micchi placed his hand on the stairway railings. It has been a while, yet he could still remember the conversation he had here with Minato Yoko-san. He hadn't wanted to believe how true her words has been then, yet now...

Without wasting any more time, Micchi braved himself to walk all of those steps and entered the garage.

xxx

Everyone's head turned towards the entrance, since they weren't expecting anyone to come at this time. And immediately all sound ceased as they realised who was it that just walked in. Zack was the first to stand up.

"Micchi! Finally you came!"

Micchi started to back away as Zack glanced around him. All of the remaining members of Team Gaim were present, and there's Peko and few of the girls from Jounouchi's group. He shrugged to himself. Oh right... just because Micchi finally allowed himself to forgive himself, didn't mean that he could immediately rejoin them and mix around with them comfortably. They managed it the other day because Takatora-san was around and it had been just him, Jounouchi and Oren-san. He had planned to call the others as well, but that night the brothers had excused themselves early since Takatora-san wasn't feeling well...

Zack immediately dashed to Micchi's side to reassure him that he was still welcomed in the garage.

He held Micchi's hand reassuringly. "It's all right, Micchi. We're all still friends, aren't we? No need to feel awkward."

The others also started to repeat his words as Micchi suddenly spoke.

"I... I wanted to ask for a favour." Everyone was quiet again as Zack turned to look at Micchi. "I... I wanted to dance with you guys again. Tomorrow. I mean, I understand if you guys don't want to... and this was so sudden..."

"Of course you can!" Chucky suddenly spoke. Zack and Micchi looked up towards her as she walked up to them. "Though, saying that we'd do it tomorrow... it's so sudden. And we'd need to plan the choreograph to include you, I don't think that's enough time to..."

Micchi shook his head frantically. "No! It has to be tomorrow. Any later I..."

"What's wrong?" This time, it was Rika that spoke.

Micchi turned to look at Rika, Rat... before hanging his head low. "Tomorrow evening, _nii-san_... he's going to leave for America. So I thought... before that, I wanted to show him—_nii-san_ never did saw me dance. At least once, I thought..."

"Why is your brother going to America?" Peko asked as Zack started hissing at him for his bluntness.

"Work," Micchi replied, just as bluntly.

Zack rolled his eyes at both of them as he tried to break the tension. "I'm sure Takatora-san had something important that he needed to do there. Right, Micchi?"

"Yeah..." he said weakly. Micchi bit his lips. "It's okay if you guys don't want to do it..." he said as Micchi roughly pulled his hand from Zack's hold. Chucky immediately grabbed his arm.

"Wait, Micchi! Don't mind about Peko, he don't know how to be nice. We'll do it." Micchi glanced up towards her in surprise. "It's the least we could do. And we missed you being around. And also... sorry. Ever since we found out who you really are... back then, I've been thinking badly about you. Even when Kouta and Mai still believed in you—"

"Chucky... those things no longer mattered—"

"—how about we use that dance routine we did back during that dance tournament, a few years back? Did you still remember it? Well, we'll be missing Mai and Kouta's position... but we'll figure it out. Or maybe I'll take Mai's part—"

"We can just get Meiya or any of the other girls to take your part of the dance!" chirped Rika as one of the Invitto girls cried out.

"Oh yes! And we can also call the other teams too! We'll make this one as big as the one last time!"

By this time, almost everyone in the garage started to get excited. Micchi could hear assorted rings and chimes as the girls started making calls to the other Beat Riders and making plans for said dance routine. Even Zack was feeling the excitement.

"This sounds fun! And when it comes to it, Baron's side was also missing one member. I'll take Kaito's position, and get someone to fill my old position..."

Someone started sniffling as Zack turned to find Micchi crying.

"Hey! Why are you suddenly crying?" snapped Peko as Zack and Chucky immediately gave him a slap.

"It's because of you... idiot!" Chucky scolded as Micchi started bowing.

"Thank you... so very much!"

Zack chuckled as he pulled Micchi into a hug. "Don't worry, it's going to be fine. We're gonna give Takatora-san our best performance, okay?"

Micchi continued to cry as the team started coming over and comfort him.


	2. Confession

I had too much nii-san feels...

* * *

Dance

By Izzu

o

o

Peko made a loud groan as he carried the large speaker to its position.

"Ugh, what I don't get... is why we had to do all this much... work!" he cried out, dropping the speaker before connecting all of the wires and plugs to the main audio system. "And why do we have to do it here?"

Chucky shook her head as she walked towards him and gave him a light smack on the back.

"Cut it out, Peko. It's cute the first few times but the more you act like this, even_ I_ will start to get annoyed."

Peko started pouting. "It's not like I really kept a big grudge on that guy... but even you guys start to peer pressure me to not rant about him too much—it just _frustrates_ me! And Chucky! I thought you would have sided with me—what's that about 'missing that guy'? Back then you've also been angry with that guy over everything he did!"

Chucky sighed. "Peko, we've talked about this before. You saw how Micchi had suffered since that time. And you saw for yourself how—" she shook her head. "All these times we kept asking ourselves on why Micchi did everything he has done. All those time when he was hiding his real name, his connection to Yggdrasill... everything, isn't this a chance for us to find that out?"

"Chucky's right," Zack added, joining in. "Even after we found out about him and Takatora-san at the hospital, Micchi had been tight-lipped to even talk to us. Now that he started to open up his heart again...we might as well get all of our answers from him."

"But Zack—!"

"Didn't you remember... how _aggressive_ Micchi had been when we found out about his brother? Micchi was really attached to Takatora-san—and this request from him, must have meant a lot to Micchi. We might even get to know more about the _real Micchi_. This time, without the secrets and the lies."

"That..." Peko started to say before stopping himself. He went quiet for a brief moment before shrugging. "I suppose you're right."

"Hey! Who's up for some full blown decoratin—eh?" Rat froze in his steps, still carrying a boxful of decorations before hastilly moving to the side to avoid colliding with the other helpers. He blinked. "Uhm... did something happened?"

Chucky grinned as she ran over towards him. "It's nothing." she said, wincing after looking towards the inside of the box. "Don't tell me you're planning to overdose this place with party decorations?"

Rat laughed. "Nah! A lot of the things outside were props from the other groups. Rika managed to get Team Popup to join in. It's gonna be—almost exactly—like the dance tournament last time."

Zack grinned. "That sounds great already!"

xxx

"Stop right here!" he exclaimed as Micchi got out of the car and ran over towards the driver's side. He opened the door right away. "Come on! I want to show you something!" he said again as he pulled on his brother's arm.

Takatora sighed. "Mitsuzane... you do remember that my flight's due in several hours? I'll still need to drive back home, pack up the last few things I haven't packed and call a car to take me to the airport? Is this going to be long?"

Micchi hissed at him before pulling his brother to his feet, closed the car door and locked it. He made a face at his brother. "It's enough time! Is _nii-san_ really THAT eager to leave me behind?"

Takatora sighed. Micchi started making that pouty face again that he knows he's always weak against. He rolled his eyes at it.

"Fine... you win. And again, I'm not doing this to abandon you. It's really work!"

Micchi grinned. "I know!" he chirped as Micchi resumed dragging his brother towards a large warehouse.

"_Manipulative twerp..._" muttered Takatora under his breath before smiling again as Micchi turned to look. Takatora smiled even more as he started recalling a similar situation... many, many years ago.

xxx

Takatora frowned as both of them entered the warehouse. There seemed to be some setup being made all over; as Takatora could see some chairs and railings being placed to separate certain areas inside the warehouse. There were also some sound equipments and other electronics at one corner. It really did seemed as if the place was occupied by someone...

"Mitsuzane? Are you sure here is the right place to—Mitsuzane?"

Micchi stopped walking and started to turn towards him, wearing a serious look.

"_Nii-san_... there's something I wanted to talk about."

Takatora blinked. Why so suddenly—and it started to dawn on him that the tone of voice Micchi used, was the same one his little brother always used when talking to him back then. Back before the Inves... and Overlords...

A manner of speech that he haven't heard for a while, since the day he woke up from the coma.

"Mitsuzane?" Takatora asked again, suddenly worried.

"_Nii-san_." Micchi said, before clutching his own hands out of nerves. "There's something... I always wanted to... to tell you."

Micchi sighed before shaking his head.

"I wanted to confess!" he said aloud. "I had always been so worried... because _nii-san_ always said that I should just concentrate on my studies..."

"Mitsuzane, I..."

"LET ME FINISH!" Micchi exclaimed before backing a few steps away. He looked up towards his brother.

"The dancing..." Micchi continued, "back then when I used to sneak out and lie that I was doing club activities or group studies—it's not just me being rebellious or anything. Well, a bit of it was kinda like that—_nii-san_ had been so busy at work and everything—but I joined Team Gaim because it felt _right_."

"For a while... I kinda got tired of it. Being known as the Kureshima heir. Everyone at school acted differently towards me. It's... suffocating. But with these guys, they don't even know a thing about who I was. With them... I can just let my guards down."

xxx

Peko eased his grip on Zack's arm as he let out a gasp. "Whoa... I did not expect to hear that! Micchi didn't join us as a spy, he really..."

Chucky, Rika, Zack and many others started hissing at him.

"Quiet!" Zack hissed at him. "They were talking!"

xxx

"The team was not _that_ bad, really. Yuuya-san was so kind... Mai-san was nice. And Kouta-san..." Micchi glanced towards his brother again. "Kouta-san... made me feel so at home—Just like _you_, _nii-san_."

Takatora blinked in surprise as Micchi shrugged. "Of course, Kouta-san wasn't as smart as you. But he was _very kind_, very... _so much like nii-san_. And back then... you're always... not at home. Even more... as time went on."

"I didn't really know what to do with myself—I managed to pick up studies so easily at school but every time being at the top was just—it felt empty. But Yuuya-san, Mai-san and Kouta-san... when they asked me to join them dancing; I was so happy. But it's not something father would have approved... and I don't want to get you in trouble."

"Mitsuzane... I didn't—!"

"I know it's not your fault!" Micchi cut in. "I—it's not that I was rebelling against you!"

Takatora frowned again. "What? What are you—?"

"That _time_ when I broke in into the company." Micchi started gripping his wrist. "I had wanted... to know."

Micchi looked up. "I can't bear the thought that _nii-san_ was doing something bad—and I hate the thought that father was forcing you to do it. When I threaten you to—all I wanted to do was for you to tell me the truth about Helheim. It's not... because I wanted to stand up against you or anything..."

Micchi started to get teary again as Takatora walked closer to him.

"I really wanted to _help and support_ you... but also wanted to_ protect_ Kouta-san and the others. But everything I did ended up wrong. And it's not just because of Ryoma-san and the others. I hate it that I had to choose between you and Kouta-san. I hate that you got hurt because I can't decide. I hate that—!"

Takatora wrapped his arm around Micchi's body before starting to run his hands over his little brother's hair.

"Idiot baby," snorted Takatora before sniffling a little. "What did I tell you about pushing yourself too hard?"

Micchi clung to his brother tightly. "_Nii-san_ too... why you're always like this? And I kept becoming your burden..."

Takatora eased his hold on his little brother. He flicked a finger on Micchi's forehead. "Idiot. You're not. I'm your big brother. It's what I do."

He straigthened up and let out a long sigh. "Was this why you told me to come here? To tell me this?" Takatora asked as Micchi started to perk up again.

"Ah no. This was not it. There's also something _else_..."

Takatora cocked his head at him, puzzled.

xxx

"Zack!"

Zack, Peko and Chucky turned around as Rat rushed over towards them. "How much longer do we have to wait? Everyone was getting restless outside!"

Zack glanced back towards the brothers before shrugging. "Alright. Let those guys in. About time we start the show."


	3. Reminiscence

It got a bit too long so I suppose I post this first

* * *

Dance

By Izzu

o

o

_"_ _Ah no. This was not it. There's also something else..."_

Takatora frowned as he stared at his baby brother... smiling to him. It caught him off guard, seeing this sudden change—just when a few seconds ago Mitsuzane had been feeling miserable as he let out everything that was kept inside his chest. He never really got used to handling Mitsuzane's sudden mood changes...

"Mitsuzane... what—"

Just as he was about to utter another word, several doors from behind him suddenly opened as he turned around. Suddenly a large number of young adults and teens started entering the warehouse and taking some of the seats while some remained standing in groups, all around him; as if waiting for something big to happen.

"_Nii-san_, over here!"

Before he could gather his senses back, his hand was pulled away as Mitsuzane dragged him towards the most front seat. Still in a daze, Mitsuzane gently prompted him to sit down. He blinked as his younger brother gave him a reassuring smile.

"Sit here. I wanted_ nii-san_ to have the best seat." Mitsuzane chuckled nervously. "For a long time... I always hoped to have you watching me. But I never thought it would be possible until now."

"Watch you?" asked Takatora. "Wha—?"

Without answering his question, Mitsuzane ran off towards another side of the warehouse. The lighting was suddenly turned off, before some coloured spotlights took over the function of the lighting inside the place.

Takatora glanced around before noting that the youths seemed to be aware about what's going on. Before he could ask one of them, he caught sight of Jounouchi coming out to take his spot at the sound booth. Oren Pierre Alfonzo was also there. The older man saw him and started waving at him excitedly.

The crowd suddenly grew excited and loud as Takatora turned his attention towards the area in front of him; just to see a large group of Beat Riders including Mitsuzane, gathering in front of him. He could recognize Team Baron... and of course Team Gaim, as well as three more groups that also had some sort of unique appearances to separate themselves from each other.

All of them seemed to be in some sort of formation and had appeared to be ready... for something. On cue, a fast-paced music started playing as the coloured spotlight blinked accordingly..."

xxx

Micchi ran over towards the other room as Team Gaim have been waiting.

"This is it!" Micchi exclaimed as Chucky came over and placed a folded cloth on his arms.

She smiled. "We found it at the garage during cleanup. It got a bit dirty but I had it washed. I kept it in storage in case one day you would come back."

Micchi glanced down to find that he was holding his old Gaim hoodie. He almost let out a cry. The last time he remembered wearing it was during his talk with Kouta at the garage, before stashing it at a corner the moment he decided to abandon his old _innocent Micchi_ persona. He thought the hoodie was lost for good, especially after everything that had happened.

"It's still here. I thought you guys would have thrown it away..."

Zack placed a hand on his shoulders and smiled. "Come on. We can't keep Takatora-san waiting."

"Unm!" said Micchi as he nodded his head. He immediately pulled the hoodie over his sweater and looked up. To his surprise, he saw Mai and Kouta staring back at him. Kouta, in his own custom-made Gaim hoodie... and Mai in her shrine girl costume that she used to wear. One year ago.

_"Good luck... Micchi!"_ said both of them, encouragingly as Micchi felt his heart stopped.

"Micchi...? Micchi!"

Micchi blinked again as Zack and Chucky were looking at him strangely. "Everything all right?" Zack asked as Micchi hastily nodded.

"Let's go!" he said before all of them jogged out and take their designated positions at the stage arena.

xxx

The crowd started cheering the moment they appear. Micchi could not stop smilling as he started to recall again the dance tournament that he used to be part of. The crowd had been as wild as it did now. Even more as DJ Sagara fueled the crowd with his usual 'Hello Zawame City' greetings.

_What can you see? From the highest point that you could climb_  
_The sight of the world that you could see, oh so big and wide_  
_Who's gonna save the world_  
_There is no end, the limits of desire_  
_The things that we want, each of them_  
_Aren't they different, yet we fought for them; why?_  
_This kind of spiral; let's, put an end to it_

It seemed so surreal, dancing this same dance to the same dance track. He could still remember Kouta's little solo acrobat routine and Mai's lead dance routine during the last dance tournament. And as much as he would never admit it to anyone, he did occassionally sneaked a glance towards Team Baron's routine. Particularly on Kaito... and Zack, whenever they passed his line of sight. Team Baron's dance routine back then wasn't as lively as Team Gaim's; but it was still so cool and sexy looking. And during the time of the dance tournament finale, all of them had danced together at the same time.

For some reason... just because the dance theme used was different than the one they usually use, it made Baron's routine even more cool. And not just Baron, Gaim's too. Though Mai did changed a lot of the choreography to match the music as well as to include Kouta's act. Also, despite how he couldn't see Tean Soten's and Team Popup's routines—he did watch the recordings though after the tournament—everyone's dance routines seemed to harmonize with the main theme. The dance track, based on a song entitled 'Teppen Star'.

It felt strange dancing right now without those three people; yet on the other hand, this dance might as well be a tribute to them too.

_Teppen star, lonely survive_  
_Just that one person alone_  
_End this battle, stop this dispute_  
_If there's someone willing to be that key person…_  
_To that wanderer that have lost his way_  
_Go and look for that unchanging star_  
_Don't let yourself be confused, don't let yourself be set astray_  
_A lodestar, that's what you are_

Zack could not believe himself, even as he led the team on this dance routine. Taking on Kaito's lead part, as well trying to recreate the same presence as Kaito had during their routine for the dance-off. It had been a bit last minute thing to do; he got too used to playing the second lead but he did manage. It was their usual dance routine after all. Same old. But like how it had been then and now, there was a different feel to their routine that he could sense. Perhaps it was because of the dance track. 'Never Surrender' might have that aura that exudes power, strength and defiance... but 'Teppen Star' gave the routine a slight hint of excitement.

Taking the lead this time, he liked to think that back then... Kaito _did_ enjoyed himself; dancing on the stage. If not during all those times they've been dancing on the streets, at least during that last dance tournament. How could he not?

Zack glanced towards the Gaim side. So far that side looked good too. Micchi did seemed to be doing well, with Chucky taking the lead in Mai's place. He had one of his team member, Masahiro train one of the Raid Wild's boys to take up Kouta's part. It looked like that kid did good; temporarily taking the Gaim mantle—despite that all of them are part of the same dance group now. It's still great though, Raid Wild hadn't been able to take part during the finale last time. And despite Kouta's acrobatics was much more energetic than that kid could manage, the kid could still keep up to it and managing to syncronize his movements with the rest of the team.

_Teppen star, lonely survive_  
_Just that one, that one alone_  
_At the highest point of the sky_  
_If you're aiming for that one shining star_

That said, his own team was not that bad as well. He managed to get one of his old dancemates from Severe Beat to fill in the empty spot in the Baron side. Kinda reminiscent as to how he first joined Team Baron. The new team didn't appear to fall short to the original Baron; in terms of giving a great performance. It was something he hoped he could do, for it to become something that Kaito would be proud of. Well, he got Masahiro to be his second... and that guy was very good in making new dance choreography for the team. Why wouldn't this new team shine as bright as the old one?

Yet... he wished Kaito was still around to see this.

_Hey everyone, when you make that one wish,  
_ _Let's look up towards that faraway star  
_ _Don't ever let yourself be changed, don't ever let yourself adrift  
_ _You are the last hope_

Jounoichi did a little dance himself as he manned the sound booth. The dance-off turned out great. He would have wanted to be part of the big group and danced along—his team didn't get to the finale, Team Soten got the greater amount of votes to advance to the last stage—but doing it this time would make him recall Hase. And that wouldn't be appropriate since he didn't want to put a damper to the whole group. Besides, one of Hase's team member got to dance with the Gaim team... as well as one of his. That should be good enough.

He hastily wiped a tear from his eyes as the upbeat song came to an end. The crowd gave another loud cheer towards the whole team for the great performance. And somehow... despite not being there dancing with the others, a part of him felt a sense of accomplishment. And he enjoyed it even more this time. Unlike before. Perhaps it was because there were no more rivalries between them this time... quite like that time when Mai and the others organized that mass group dancing session. And this time, they were not fighting for rankings or lockseeds. Just being here dancing just for the love of it.

It felt good.

"Hey..." A slap on the back made him turn towards his mentor. "Don't you want to join the others?"

Jounouchi let out a gasp as he finally noticed that the crowd had somehow become scattered, now that the dance performance had ended. Half of it has started to disperse and return home while the other half, remained as the team members mingled with their supporters and friends. He could see Zack, Chucky... Peko, Rika and Rat gathering around the two Kureshima siblings. He chuckled.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot what this dance performance was for!" he exclaimed before running off towards the group. Oren smiled as he turned his glance towards the younger Kureshima.

"So all goes well, eh... _boy_?" he mused to himself as he watched the two siblings facing each other. "I'll leave sending off the melon prince away to you then."


	4. Chapter 4

Posting this first before I forget to finish this piece altogether. I'll do the double checking later once my head cleared a bit.

* * *

Dance

By Izzu

o

o

The moment the music ended the whole place exploded with noise and cheers from the big crowd watching them. Micchi was still in a daze as he was group-hugged by the team. He was so much in shock, that Chucky stared at him with a grimace.

"Oi, Micchi! Don't make that face! I know that I'm not Mai... she looked better in this outfit than me anyways—"

Micchi blinked. "Ah, no... Chucky! I didn't mean to—"

"Hehe... not too bad, Chucky. I actually can't imagine you looking so girly—I mean, Rika would have been a better choice... aah!" Peko jumped as Chucky pinched him hard. Everyone laughed as they watched Peko jump around, trying to avoid Chucky's assault on him.

Chucky angrily pulled off her wig as she frowned. "Sorry that I'm not girly enough but I was more familiar with Mai's solo dance routine than Rika."

"Now, now... let's not start a fight," Rat started saying as Micchi let out a small cough to call for their attention.

"Actually... I'm just speechless. It was as if...they're really here!" said Micchi, as his voice started to break.

Everyone stared at Micchi wordlessly as Takatora walked over towards them. Micchi turned around, immediately becoming tense as his brother walked closer towards him. He hastily wiped a stray tear as he skipped towards his brother. Everyone immediately went quiet as Jounouchi came to their side.

Micchi gulped nervously. "So... nii-san, how...is it?"

Takatora chuckled as he broke into a smile.

"I'm surprised. I never imagined that you could dance so well..." Micchi immediately burst into tears as Takatora cupped his face with his hands. "It really is so good to see you smiling... even more, Mitsuzane."

Micchi nodded happily, still crying before wrapping his arms around his big brother.

A couple of giggles and chuckles caused Micchi to pull himself away abruptly from his brother; as he turned around toward his friends. "What?"

Chucky and Rika giggled. "It's nothing. It's interesting to see this side of Micchi. It's cute," said Chucky as Micchi blushed.

"I-it's... not what you think!"

Zack walked over and turned towards Takatora. "So, Micchi told us about your flight. When is it?"

Micchi jumped at the mention of it as he spoke hastily. "Tonight at 7."

Takatora gasped as started looking at his watch. "Oh! That reminds me, we still need to get back home. There's still something I needed to take." He glanced back towards the beat riders. "Sorry about this, but..."

"We'll see you guys later at the airport, Takatora-san," Zack said again as Takatora stared at him, surprised. Zack later placed an arm over Micchi's shoulder. "Can't let Micchi send you off alone. It'll be lonely for him later."

Micchi hastily brushed Zack off as he grabbed on his brother's arm. "We might as well get going now. See you guys later!" he said as Micchi dragged Takatora out of the warehouse.

xxx

Takatora glanced towards his brother as the car stopped at the traffic light; noticing that the kid was a bit too quiet. And then he recalled the earlier incident back at the warehouse.

"Mitsuzane? Something wrong?" he asked.

Micchi shook his head. "No. Nothing's wrong."

Takatora sighed as he gripped the steering wheel. "You know, Mitsuzane. It's not like I won't come back to check on you. It's not as if I can't come visit here until work over there is completed..."

"I know! It's just..." Micchi sighed, "...nii-san. This time, I will really do my best to become truly strong. I'll do it properly this time. I'll learn everything that I needed... so that I could protect you. After all, my Sengoku driver really did ended up being the only one left intact."

Takatora snorted as Micchi sat up straight.

"I'm serious! Nii-san... you've always watching over me; from the very beginning..."

"Did I?" asked Takatora as he made a turn towards their home district. "If I had really... done that, I would have been more aware about the things you've been doing—I would have been able to stop you from getting involved with all of this. To keep you from harm... from Helheim or even yourself,"

"You did though, even if you're not aware of it. I mean... all the mess I did, that's all me. It's never your fault. I—nii-san, even before I knew that you were involved with Helheim... you always did... looked after me."

Takatora hit the breaks gently before turning towards his brother. "Huh? What did you mean?"

Micchi chuckled nervously. "I mean... there was this time, when Kouta-san, Kaito and me entered this other world from this strange crack in Helheim. That time when we were stuck inside the world that was like the sengoku period but with their own version of armoured warriors. That time, you did watched over me."

Takatora stared at him, dumbfounded. He frowned, as he finally remembered. "Oh? That time? That's... you can't possibly say—that time I was only concerned about taking all of you back to our world. Because you guys were still part of out 'test subjects' and there's no way we'd allowed you guys to be lost. It's not like I was genuinely worried about your safeties."

Takatora tightened his grip on the steering wheel. "I'm not even aware that you're there. Even when you've been standing in front of me. If that time you've really gotten hurt badly... I wouldn't have even noticed!"

Micchi bit his lips. "But... you're still there, weren't you? That time when you gave me a Suika Lockseed and told me to return home; there was also that time when you gave that peculiar USB drive to me, in order to turn that one Helheim fruit into a Lockseed to fight. You even fought by my side that time!"

"Mi-Mitsuzane..."

"What I'm trying to say is... the bad things; not all of it was your fault. Ryoma had a part on it, a lot of other people too. Even me. Even when I intended to want to help you at the beginning, I ended up making things even worse near the end. So this time, it's not just you that had to do something to fix all the damage. I will too. For real, this time."

"This sin, it's not yours alone. It's mine too. Even after everything, Nii-san too... have done some good things yourself. You don't have to also worry about me. I'll also make myself get better. I'll help out too. Even without the power Ygdrassil used to have on this city."

Takatora slowly smiled. "I see. I'll leave everything here to you, then."

xxx

Much later, at the airport.

Takatora sighed. "Well, this is it," he bit his lips before turning towards Mitsuzane again. "Mitsuzane, in case... it gets lonely at home, if it's hard to stay there by yourself—"

Micchi grinned. His brother was still such a worrywart. "Nii-san! I—if that happens, I'll call on the guys. Don't worry about me."

His older brother still appeared uneasy though. "I'll call home, once a while. But really, if there's any problem..."

"I'll give you a call. Sure!"

He thought he was handling this well, but his brother still looked worried. Without warning, Micchi felt himself being pulled towards his brother into an embrace. He could hear his brother sigh. "How I'm going to cope with myself, having to leave you behind... alone? You take care of yourself, okay?"

Before he could answer, several voices started to call for them.

"Micchi! Takatora-san!"

Micchi turned around as Zack and the others ran towards them. He hastily wiped the tears on his face.

"Thank goodness we managed to arrive on time!" cried Rika as she clung to Rat for support.

"We were trying to get you something before you leave," added Chucky as Takatora politely refused.

"You kids don't have to do anything..." he started to say.

"Well, we can't just let you leave alone..." Zack finally spoke as Micchi turned his attention towards him. "And I did say that I'm going to keep Micchi company to send you off. I'll watch over Micchi while you're gone. Don't worry."

Micchi stared at Zack for a moment before turning back towards his brother. As he did, they heard a call for Takatora's flight to start boarding.

"Ah, that's my cue to leave. I... I'll be going then."

"Wait!" Micchi hastily grabbed his brother's arm. "Nii-san... take care. Don't push yourself too hard, 'kay?"

His brother smiled before running his hand over Micchi's head.

"I will."

xxx

An hour has passed, before Zack dared himself to approach Micchi. The flight that Takatora was in had already departed, yet Micchi still stared towards the night sky as if still able to see the plane flying away. He gently tapped on Micchi's shoulder as he got his attention.

"Come on, let's go home."


End file.
